


Never Look Back

by eriah211



Category: Primeval
Genre: AU, Affairs, Drabble, Gen, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriah211/pseuds/eriah211
Summary: What if Stephen had confessed the affair to Nick much sooner? Maybe too soon.
Kudos: 2





	Never Look Back

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the primeval100 prompt 640: Confession. Previously posted on livejournal and betaed by the wonderful goldarrow.

A few months after Helen vanished, Stephen finally mustered the courage to confess the affair to Nick.

All things considered, things could have gone worse. Nick didn’t beat him, didn’t try to get him fired, he simply left. He resigned in a letter and then packed his things and left London without a word.

People assumed his wife’s disappearance had taken a toll, but Stephen knew better. When mean, ill-founded rumours started spreading, Stephen decided he had had enough and accepted a job in a research in the Amazonia.

He missed London sometimes, but his life wasn’t there any more.


End file.
